


Одуванчики

by Theonya



Series: Право на слабость [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Друг - это хорошо, - осторожно соглашается он и снова касается губами.- Короче, ты согласен, - заключает она. - Возражения не принимаются.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Право на слабость [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822717





	Одуванчики

Она сидит на его кровати, укутанная в одеяло и одетая, а все вокруг думают, что они встречаются. Он был бы рад, но…  
— Синдзи-глупинзи, принеси мороженого.  
Они всего лишь смотрят вместе фильмы. Например, этот — про любовь, подарки и объятия, современная Золушка-проститутка, сохранившая некоторую наивность, и Аска вздыхает, глядя на экран. Мальчишка же чуть ли не выдает копию ее выдоха, глядя на нее саму. Внизу сидят родители, их мамы — хорошие подруги, потому тетя Кеко («Да что ты тетькаешь, я не старуха!») вечно притаскивает дочь. Считается, что у нее проблемы в общении со сверстниками. Синдзи подобного не чувствует, ловит каждое слово, жест и ухмылку.  
Просто…  
Ох нет, все ой как сложно.  
— Мда, любимый героини такой клевый… — протягивает она. — Смелый, настоящий мужчина!  
Он ощущает недоумение и немного злости: он еще не мужчина, но куда более настоящий, чем этот, идеальный, написанный сценаристами бизнесмен.  
— Я… Мне понравилась героиня, — начинает он и прерывается звонким голосом:  
— Значит, с ориентацией все окей!  
Хохочет. Рыжая маленькая демоница с отвратительным характером, ему хочется ее поцеловать и одновременно выгнать из комнаты. Нельзя. Мама будет капать на нервы с мягкостью и настойчивостью крана, который среди ночи не закрутили до конца. Более того, чертовка-Аска еще и его репетитор: Кеко Лэнгли воспользовалась цепким детским умом, и сейчас девчонка училась в выпускном классе, а не как нужно, в 8м. Ей особенно нравилась физика: было куда пойти, мать вообще увлекалась и физикой, и некоторыми аспектами информатики, и электрикой, будучи доктором наук и преподавателем на какой-то из кафедр Токийского университета.  
— Эй, я же нравлюсь тебе, — смеется девчонка на титрах, и он утвердительно задумчиво кивает. — Тогда… Давай тренироваться целоваться?  
— Что?..  
Ему неясна извращенная логика умницы, и он запоздало понимает, что признался ей. Все идет не по плану, но судя по провоцирующим? Насмешливым? Глазам девчонки, может, по ее плану.  
— Да ладно тебе, дурачок, я же…  
Замолкает, только губы сильно прижимаются к ее губам. Он зажмурился, скрестил пальцы на удачу и не отрывается. Она раздраженно бьет его. Раздраженно, но легко.  
— Ты мне правда нравишься. Честно.  
Слова теряются, ускальзывают, как чаинка от ловящей ложки, и он добавляет какой-то бред про «люблю не могу» и «всегда».  
— Э нет, я с тобой всегда не хочу. А вот целоваться — окей, — качает головой она.  
Происходящее так же реально, как мир Последней фантазии на Плэйстэйшн, то есть никак не реально, не жизненно, не верится, но рыжая в своем коконе из одеяла ложится на него, зачем-то лижет в щеку и снова хохочет.  
— Ты такой серьезный!  
— Ты это…  
— Боже мой, ты реально не догоняешь?  
— Я тебе нр…  
— Нет-нет, мне нравятся твои губы. Потому я буду тебя целовать. Учиться. Ммм, приятное с полезным, знаешь? — подносит она палец ко рту.  
Какое счастье, что они с мамой недавно вернулись в Японию, иначе она бы… Он бы… Его щеки краснеют, он окидывает девчонку взглядом.  
— Это как друг, которому можно все доверить. И целовать.  
— Друг — это хорошо, — осторожно соглашается он и снова касается губами.  
— Короче, ты согласен, — заключает она. — Возражения не принимаются.

Он потягивается, глядя на сопящую рядом девчонку. Красавица. Рыжие волосы разметались по подушке, ресницы длинные, чуть подрагивают, кожа такая мягкая и нежная… Люблю. Люблю тебя. Нежность болезненно щемит в груди. Он улыбается. Во сне она похожа на ангела. Им вместе неудобно, если честно. Руки мешают, ноги, волосы, как и во время секса: «Там мой хвост, отпусти! Аккуратнее!», но все равно звонит родителям и «Мам, я тут от Аски уехать не смог, успокой папу, если что». Девчонка при таких словах давится от смеха рядом, хотел бы — уехал, но Юи Икари, как всегда, с улыбкой покрывает побеги сына. Какая же у него все-таки чудесная и понимающая мать…  
Черт, до прихода Кеко полчаса.  
Приходится шифроваться, ведь им по 16 всего, и она ясно дала понять одним прекрасным вечером, что «только попробуй трахнуться с моей несовершеннолетней дочкой, малыш, больше будет нечем». Вот прогулки одобряла, да и то после Аскиных пар. Впрочем, у него уроки тоже раньше не кончались, несмотря на Клуб идущих домой. Ему было интересно, каково это — учиться и общаться с теми, кто старше тебя на пять и больше лет. И страшно.  
Она целовала, заводила, знала его наизусть, как отлаженный механизм. Впрочем, что там было знать — мужской организм куда легче женского. Она вечно поднимала бучу насчет «не туда» или «не так», и он предпочитал сосредоточиться на ее ощущениях.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Черт, опаздываем! — привыяно встрепенулась она. — Давай бы…  
— Пять утра, Аска, — улыбнулся он. — Мне не спится. Что тебе приготовить на завтрак? Я скоро уйду.  
— Мама вроде онигири хотела…  
Кеко думает, что без нее Аска готовит лучше, потому что стесняется. Как она ошибается, ее дочь стесняется очень немногих вещей.  
— Я не успею, наверное… Давай я загружу рис, а нам салат натворю?  
Она смеется:  
— Окей.Твоя миска — с одуванчиками, я специально купила вместо гостевой. Только сначала…  
Губы решительно касаются его языка, посасывают, облизывают, и ему очень сложно оторваться, ведь она — все, чего он хочет. Вместе навсегда.


End file.
